


Bottom of the Bottle Hits

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Community: glam_100, Depression, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tries to cope after a harsh break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the Bottle Hits

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bottom of the Bottle Hits  
>  **Word Count:** M for Language (2x100)  
>  **Warning(s):** Angst  
>  **Author's notes:** A more literal approach than I usually do, but it’s the first thing that popped into my head! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to **Thraceadams**  
>  **Fill for:** _Glam_Bingo_ : Trespassing: Dark

Adam shifted on the couch in his dusty and unused apartment, slamming a mostly empty bottle of whiskey onto the end table.

The place was a fucking mess—he hadn’t bothered cleaning it, not since he’d been living in the Idol mansion the past few weeks. He couldn’t care less. His heart was broken and that was all he could feel at the moment.

_Fucking Drake._

He’d buckled under the pressure, couldn’t take it. He hated that Adam couldn’t go five minutes without a camera flash or autograph. But things were different now. Adam wasn’t just an unknown face anymore.

*******

He thought Drake would have liked the attention, the publicity.

Drake had fled saying it was too much, not enough privacy. They had talked about it before Adam had auditioned, knew what they were possibly getting into. It hurt to know that being famous now, scared people away. 

Adam whimpered as he grabbed the bottle and chugged the last swallow down before standing up and throwing it against the wall. The sound of the glass shattering and falling to the floor did nothing to soothe him. 

He needed to move, run away from this place. 

Run away from his heart. 


End file.
